This invention relates to articles attachable to headgear, and more particularly to a band for absorbing perspiration of the user when the headgear is worn.
Many technologies and industrial fields require workers to wear special headgear, such as hard hats or welding shields at all times while they are in the industrial facility. The hard hats are conventionally provided with a flexible, non-absorbing band that encircles the interior wall of the hard hat and helps the user to adjust the hat size to fit the user.
The headgear band, being made from a non-absorbing plastic tends to adhere to the forehead of the user, where perspiration is likely to accumulate, and cause unpleasant sensations, and in some extreme casesxe2x80x94allergic reactions. The headbands are usually comprised of a circular band that contacts the head of the user and a plurality of upwardly extending portions connected together in the apex of the headgear.
One of the solutions to help absorb perspiration of the wearer is disclosed in our earlier patent No. Re. 33,430 issued on Nov. 13, 1990. In that patent, the perspiration band made from a moisture absorbing material is provided with a plurality of snaps along opposite elongated ends thereof to be placed around the headband of the hard hat and be secured thereon in the area where the forehead is likely to contact the band. The perspiration band is made from moisture-absorbing material and is easily detachable for washing and cleaning when required.
While the perspiration band in accordance with patent No. Re. 33,430 works satisfactorily in many cases, it has been observed that a relatively rectangular structure of the perspiration band may not be beneficial in all hard hat applications. The present invention contemplates provision of an improved perspiration band that would provide greater moisture absorbing capabilities and, at the same time, be suitable for a wider variety of headgear applications.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a moisture-absorbing perspiration band that can be used with a wide variety of headgear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture-absorbing perspiration band that is easily positionable and removable from the headgear for regular cleaning and washing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved moisture-absorbing perspiration band with increased moisture-absorbing capabilities.
It is still a further object of the present invention is to provide a moisture-absorbing perspiration band which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of a perspiration band that is formed from a moisture-absorbing material, for instance terry cloth fabric. The perspiration band has a first side provided with a plurality of V-shaped notches and a second continuous side. A pair of end portions connects the first side to the second side, the end portions extending at an obtuse angle in relation to the second side.
The band carries a plurality of securing members, such as snap fasteners, that have securing elements facing one surface of the perspiration band. When the perspiration band is secured on a headband of the headgear, the fasteners appear above the band and may be secured together to attach the perspiration band to the headband.
The fasteners are attached along the first side and along the continuous second side of the band in a generally non-aligned relationship. When the fasteners are secured together an excess of fabric is created on the inner portion of the headband, where the head of the user contacts the perspiration band. This excess of material increases moisture-absorbing capabilities of the perspiration band.